Todas as Cores do Amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Pode se dizer muito de uma pessoa observando aqueles que ela ama e o modo como ela é amada em retorno... O amor não deve completar... Ele deve transbordar...


**Fic dedicada ao Aniversário da Lemmie-chan Original...**

**Não importa quantos anos tenham se passado, você é e sempre será um arco-íris em minha vida.**

**Obrigada pelos seus 21 anos de vida, ser sua amiga é uma honra.**

**Desejo a ti minha querida Letícia os amores mais radiantes... O amor afinal de tudo é o cerne de tudo em nossas vidas.**

**Que possamos estar sempre na vida uma da outra, que saibas que eu a carrego em meu coração e aonde você for pode contar comigo, para estar ao seu lado em todas as suas batalhas, não imagina o quanto me orgulho de ti, que conheci ainda tão nova... Uma criança inocente e vi se tornar esta mulher forte, com força e garra para defender suas opiniões e mudar o mundo ao seu redor o tornando melhor.**

**Feliz Aniversário... Be Happy!**

**Todas ****as ****Cores ****do ****Amor**

Pode se dizer muito de uma pessoa observando aqueles que ela ama e o modo como ela é amada em retorno...

O amor não deve completar... Ele deve transbordar...

** Todas as Cores do Amor **

O brilho do sol nascendo estava passando através das cortinas do quarto de Eloar, banhando todo o ambiente com seu brilho cálido.

Os objetos ao redor dela foram então despertando como que se os raios de sol o enchessem de vida novamente, o brilho do sol dava as cores ao redor dela uma nova luminosidade interior, eram tantas miríades de cores ao seu redor que ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao se recordar de muitos anos atrás um dia onde a chuva dera lugar a um arco íris e ela foi beijada pela primeira vez por seu grande amor...

Eloar suspirou saudosa e se preparou para levantar, outro aniversário tinha chegado e logo sua casa estaria repleta de risos e abraços.

E como que como um passe de mágica seu quarto foi invadido pelos filhos e netos, o mais velho deste já segurando seu próprio filho.

Eloar então foi invadida por uma sensação de felicidade plena que só tinha quando todos estavam juntos.

- Feliz Aniversário... - As crianças mais novas se uniram em abraço forte e Eloar pegou seu primeiro bisneto no colo, o que de todos mais se parecia com seu marido...

Sua filha entrou no quarto com dezenas de pratos e copos flutuando ao seu redor, logo uma mesa flutuante surgiu no meio da imensa cama de Eloar e o café da manhã se ajeitou, as crianças correram e se sentaram ao lado da vó, o neto mais velho, colocou o filho ainda sonolento em um berço ao lado da cama, que sua mãe acabará de conjurar. E rapidamente Eloar se viu rodeada pelos três filhos, quatro netos e pelo bisneto. Ela sorriu para eles, ajeitando os longos e brancos cabelos em coque delicado.

- Que surpresa perfeita – Eloar disse, os fazendo sorrir, ela sempre fingia estar surpresa com a invasão de seu quarto no dia de seu aniversário, isso fazia com que os filhos sempre se sentissem radiantes, mas na verdade, ela sempre sabia que eles iriam aparecer... Afinal era a tradição de eles tomarem café da manhã na cama no dia de seu aniversário.

Talvez fosse uma das benções da velhice, hoje ela podia olhar para seus herdeiros e milhares de recordações surgiam em sua mente, tão vívidas quanto à cena daquele momento.

- Mãe, eu fiz todos os seus doces favoritos – Stella sorria para mãe seus cabelos dourados estavam presos em uma trança rebuscada. A primogênita de Eloar era tão linda, que mesmo já tendo seu primeiro neto, ofuscava a todos com sua beleza e serenidade. – Porém, não vá abusar

Eloar sorriu para filha.

- Quando que eu abusei nos doces? – Aquele brilho traquina no olhar de Eloar fez as crianças mais novas rirem

- Hei, é o dia dela, ela como a Rainha do Dia Pode Tudo – o filho mais novo de Eloar saiu em defesa da mãe usando a máxima da família, em seu aniversário eles podiam tudo.

- Vó, o que é esse brilho colorido em nós? – Perguntou Merak, fazendo Eloar se focar no neto que acabará de completar 10 anos, logo estaria ele indo a Hogwarts, o último neto.

- Está vendo aquele cristal flutuando perto da janela? – o pequeno se virou na direção que a vó apontava – Quando os raios de sol o atingem ele ganha vida, tornando ele o criador de todas essas cores que nos banha.

O pequeno balançou a cabeça, muito inteligente logo tirando suas próprias conclusões a partir do que sua vó lhe contava. Ele sorriu

- A senhora ama as cores... Tudo é tão colorido por aqui e no quarto secreto então... É tão incrível – ele falou enquanto mordiscava um brownie.

- Sim eu amo todas as cores, amo arco-íris... – A menção aos arco-íris a levou para longe em uma memória, o fato não passou despercebido pelos filhos.

- Mãe... Acho que Merak já está um bruxinho adulto o suficiente para ouvir alguma das histórias da família. – Stella falou com um sorriso doce no olhar trocando uma conversa secreta com os irmãos.

Ao ouvir menção a história Merak se animou, mal podia acreditar que finalmente iria ouvir, direto da avó uma das histórias, estava cansado dos primos, ficarem lhe chamando de criança, falando que só os adultos da família podiam ouvir as histórias secretas, foram anos demais esperando por elas.

Eloar então piscou para o neto e disse: - Para isso precisamos ir para a sala de estudo... A sala secreta – Ela sussurrou para ele que sorriu animado.

Ele se colocou de pé como um raio indo em direção ao quarto secreto, onde ele nunca podia ir sozinho e não podia quebrar nada, lá estavam todas as relíquias da família.

Todos acompanharam a matriarca da família até a sala.

O lugar estava imerso ainda na penumbra, Stella abriu então as cortinas e a luz do sol surgiu tornando o local cheio de luz e cores. As paredes estavam repletas de livros, e objetos, porta retratos cujos moradores olhavam com interesse para a família e no meio da sala estava um pedestal, onde um livro antigo repousava. Era o diário de Eloar, onde ela escrevia desde a adolescência. Naquelas páginas a história de sua vida, seus amores, alegrias e tristezas estavam escritas, ela sempre dizia aos filhos que escrever aquele diário a manteve sã, nos momentos de maior dor que ela enfrentara e ela nunca o deixará de escrever.

Ela caminhou ao lado dos netos, Merak em especial que poucas vezes entrará na sala, olhava tudo ao redor com uma reverencia.

- Eu sempre quis ficar aqui, mesmo quando eu entrava com papai eu ficava pensando em todas essas coisas legais. – E logo ele foi em direção ao seu objeto favorito na sala. Era um porta retrato grande e antigo e ao contrario de todas as outras fotos do local não se mexiam. – Olha pai! – Ele apontou para a figura de um ruivo na foto, sua voz embargada de emoção e animação – O lendário Caleb Weasley, sabia que ele foi o melhor...

- _Apanhador que Hogwarts já teve, ganhou todas as partidas que jogou pela Sonserina, sendo escolhido em todos os anos o jogador do Ano..._ – os primos de Merak falaram em coro, mas ele nem se importou estava como sempre feliz demais em ver seu herói pessoal, entre os amigos da vó.

- Sim, ele foi mesmo... – Merak completou com orgulho – Mal posso esperar para entrar em Hogwarts, vou ser Sonserina...

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo – O pai de Merak falou rapidamente. – Será Corvinal ou prevejo um longo período de castigo para o senhor...

Merak olhou para o pai e riu astutamente.

- Pai, por favor, você realmente não é bom com ameaças, e outra mamãe já disse que não se importa de que eu vá para a Sonserina, e sabemos quem manda lá em casa... – a criança riu com alegria que somente os inocentes têm.

E contagiou todos.

- Vamos lá, deixe mamãe contar a história a ele. – Stella atalhou, enquanto acompanhava a mãe até uma poltrona.

Eloar então se dirigiu a neta do meio.

- Pegue o porta retrato para mim, Claire – a jovem ruiva pegou e entregou a vó se sentando ao lado dela. Merak como que atraído pela fotografia ocupou o outro lado.

- vó porque essa foto não se mexe, o que há de errado? – Era uma curiosidade que ele sempre tivera, mas nunca tinha coragem de perguntar a um dos primos, não queria que eles soubessem que ele não sabia de algo, mas com a curiosidade finalmente ganhando do orgulho perguntou.

Eloar passou o olhar pela foto, à última que ela tinha com todos reunidos, ela se viu novamente naquele momento, ao redor dos amigos, todos felizes e inocentes demais. Depois daquele dia tanta tristeza atingira a vida deles, que eles nunca mais foram os mesmos, sentindo um pouco a tristeza a dominar ao passar o olhar por cada um dos amigos, muitos deles que a morte já os tinha levado, Eloar se sentiu velha. Vivera mais do que muitos, ela então ergueu o olhar para a família. Quatro gerações estavam ali, e ela precisava se alegrar por poder ter vivido plenamente. Então ela sorriu e respondeu ao neto.

- Está vendo esta bruxa? – Ela apontou para uma delicada e bruxa de cabelos negros e olhos de um tom de verde muito raro, o neto balançou a cabeça e Eloar ouviu seu filho dizer

– A mais bonita fora a mamãe na foto.

Eloar sorriu, sim ela fora linda demais...

- O nome dela é Selene, e ela tinha uma fixação por entender como os trouxas faziam para viver sem mágica, nunca entendi muito o porquê dela se empenhar tanto em decifrar os segredos trouxas – Eloar balançou a cabeça sorrindo saudosamente, sentia tanta falta de Selene e há tanto tempo, que finalmente não doía mais falar nela. – Ela então conseguiu uma estranha máquina trouxa de tirar fotos, foi um verão muito divertido cheio de momentos parados, ela nos fazia a todo o momento, parar e posar para as fotos dela, sabe não é como as nossas fotos, precisamos ficar parados para as fotos ficarem perfeitas – ela passou os dedos pela foto, suas mãos repletas de marcas da idade avançada – Mas preciso dizer que as fotos daquele verão foram perfeitas. Momentos de felicidade plena protegidos através dos tempos. – Ela então se virou para a filha – Stella, conseguiu um feitiço para proteger as fotos então elas não se desgastaram.

Merak olhou para a foto novamente com reverência. Ali estavam tantos heróis da última grande guerra bruxa que ele simplesmente não conseguia decidir qual deles era o mais fantástico, tirando é claro, a vó e Caleb Weasley.

- Mas agora é a hora da história de nossa família... Aponte-me qualquer destes objetos da sala e eu lhe contarei como elas se tornaram tão importantes para mim.

Merak então olhou em volta, tinha tanta curiosidade sobre tantos objetos que não conseguia se decidir. Seu olhar foi até um piano antigo todo branco, com a letra S gravado em sua tampa, dele foram para a carta enrolada que seu avô dera a sua vó aos dezoito anos, para então se prenderem ao objeto que brilhava com mais intensidade no momento, e achando que o brilho do sol estava lhe indicando para escolher ele para a história.

- Quero saber, porque este dentre de todos os outros pomo de ouro, este é o importante para nós.

Stella foi até o pomo e trouxe o entregando a mãe... Que sorria.

- É o mais importante do mundo, porque pertenceu a Thor... – o som do nome de Thor fez com que Eloar fosse atingida pela dor de sua falta, e abraçada pelo amor que sentia por ele. Eloar se viu voltar no tempo, há um dia no lago de Hogwarts em que ela e seu melhor amigo conversaram sobre amor...

** Todas as Cores do Amor **

_Hogwarts – Quarto Ano de Thor e Eloar_

Thor bocejava enquanto andava apressado pelas masmorras. Sentia o peso da noite em claro o atingir, e queria muito rastejar de volta para a cama naquele sábado ensolarado, mas ele tinha um dia muito importante pela frente. Segurou a cesta de picnic com cuidado, não queria que o café da manhã deles se estragasse.

Ele entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina sem dificuldade e o que viu o fez franzia os olhos.

- Por Merlim, Black o que está fazendo pelado, na sala comum? – Thor sentia que seus olhos estavam queimando.

Pollux que comia uma tigela de cereal o olhou sonolento.

- Primeiro: Não estou Nu! – Ele se levantou e deu uma volta – Estou usando uma bela cueca Box da Calvin Klein – Ele voltou a sentar jogando os cabelos para trás e comendo outra colherada – Segundo: Está é a minha sala comum... E é de madrugada, nós Sonserinos somos seres noturnos, ninguém acorda cedo em um sábado. – Ele riu marotamente – É o melhor momento para se comer cereal... Tudo vazio – ele ergueu os braços apontado à sala vazia.

Thor olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

- Primeiro: Você está sim praticamente Nu! Segundo que porra de madrugada Black são quase nove e meia da manhã – Thor então teve sua atenção atraída pela presença de Eloar na escadaria ela olhava para os dois encantada.

- Bom Dia! – Eloar sorriu para os amigos, Thor revirando os olhos para toda a animação dela naquela manhã e Pollux corando furiosamente. Ele rapidamente pegou uma das almofadas e colocou sobre ele.

- Isso não cobre nada Black! – Thor completou ironicamente. E se virando para amiga a beijou no rosto – Pronta para o nosso café da manhã em contato com a natureza Lemmie?

Eloar que ainda olhava para Pollux concordou animadamente.

- Sinceramente, não pensei que acordar cedo ia ser tão proveitoso. – Thor resmungou algo ao lado da amiga.

Thor olhou para a amiga e falou zangado.

- Tem como não olhar?

- Não sou cega, Greyback! – Ele respondeu sorrindo maliciosa.

Pollux que ainda estava vermelho se levantou ensaiando subir para os quartos, porém congelou a ver outra bruxa descendo as escadas animada.

- Por Merlim, ele vai me matar agora... – Pollux murmurou enquanto via Selene chegar até a sala comum das masmorras. Seus olhos verdes logo se focaram em Pollux fazendo uma checagem de cima a baixo e sorrindo com aprovação.

- Olha só quem esperava um pouco de privacidade e solidão matinal neste sábado ensolarado – a voz musical de Selene preencheu o silêncio entre os três bruxos que estavam na sala.

Pollux olhou em direção a Thor e sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha, ele estava com um olhar assassino. E foi só quando ele percebeu que Thor não estava focado nele e sim em Selene que ele relaxou e se voltou para a amiga, o que foi bem um erro. A voz de Thor o atingiu como um trovão.

- Tem como não olhar para a garota dos outros enquanto ela esta praticamente desnuda Black? – Thor sentia que estava a ponto de estourar, e foi somente a mão de Eloar em seu ombro, fazendo uma pressão que o impediu de fechar o os olhos de Pollux, com um soco... Ele então se dirigiu a Selene que o olhava com uma inocência alarmante.

- De quem você está falando? – Selene apontou na direção dela mesma e sorriu – Estou perfeitamente vestida... – Ela então apontou para cada peça de roupa que usava – Veja bem, uma regata preta muito bonita, tem esses detalhes de renda na alça, um short próprio para exercícios, meia e tênis... Estou perfeitamente vestida. – ela então saltitou feliz até Pollux e o beijou no rosto, e foi em direção a Eloar e a cumprimentou.

Thor que a olhava incrédulo falou rapidamente.

- Isso não é uma regata, é praticamente um segunda pele, esta colada em seu corpo e esse short, falta pano para formar um short. – Os olhos de Thor percorriam o corpo de Selene e ele balançava a cabeça para tirar todos os pensamentos que o dominavam – Onde você pensa que vai assim?

Selene apenas sorria para ele.

- Vou correr com Tristan...

Thor então respirou fundo umas três vezes, enquanto a pressão da mão de Eloar aumentava.

Selene aceitando como fim da conversa o silêncio de Thor beijou seu rosto e saiu saltitando em direção ao corredor que dava para o sala de estudo dos monitores da Sonserina. E momentos depois passou seguindo por Tristan, que estava com roupas de exercícios.

- Sério que isso é uma roupa de correr? – Tristan perguntava enquanto olhava a roupa da amiga de forma reprovadora – Não deve estar dentro de nenhuma regra de vestimenta da escola...

Selene que o olhava em silêncio respondeu energicamente – Poxa o que todo mundo tem contra minha linda roupa de ginástica?

Tristan deu de ombros enquanto cumprimentava a irmã e observava reprovadoramente um Thor petrificado a olhar Selene.

- Talvez seja o fato que sua roupa pode causar acidentes... – Tristan então parou Selene antes dela sair da sala comunal – Não vou nem falar da Regata – Ele segurou uma das alças – Se é que isso é uma regata, mas este short... – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ou viram um calça devidamente recatada agora ou eu vou cegar cada cara que cruzar conosco... Escolha seu veneno Lenne: Roupas ou a Sonserina perder tantos pontos por ataques indevidos a outros... Que daremos o campeonato a Grifinória de bandeja.

Selene bufou enquanto transfigurava suas roupas, acabou até trocando a regata por uma mais folgada, não tinha como combiná-la com um calça comum de correr.

- Posso dizer que você está me matando? Essas roupas me deixam horrível! – Selene se queixou emburrada.

- Você tinha que nascer de novo para ficar horrível, por Merlim, seus irmãos não servem para controlar o que você compra de roupas? – Tristan perguntou enquanto passava pela porta das masmorras seguidas por Selene.

E a conversa deles se perdeu para os dois amigos.

Eloar voltando a respirar novamente e soltou o amigo que ainda olhava petrificado em direção ao caminho por onde Selene passara.

- Não tem como não olhar hein... – Ela alfinetou alegre e se voltou para o espaço onde Pollux deveria estar, mas ele aproveitara a distração e sumira.

- Não sou Cego, Terã! – Thor respondeu agora muito mais alegre - Meu Merlim, um dia aquela garota vai me matar!

Eloar que apenas concordou com a cabeça falou agora menos animada, sem Pollux seminu no local ela estava ponderando em sair ou não no sol com Thor.

- Vamos logo para esse café da manhã com a natureza antes que eu desista...

Thor riu da amiga.

- Desanimando só porque não há bruxos seminus para observar... – Ele então deu um sorriso malicioso – O que será que aquele protótipo de namorado que você tem diria do fato de você estar cobiçando outro?

Eloar revirou os olhos.

- Não é um protótipo, JJ é meu namorado... – Ela suspirou – E não estou cobiçando nada... Deixe de ser malicioso.

Thor então guiou a amiga até o lago onde montou um picnic. Colocou diante da amiga uma quantidade de doces diferentes, aperitivos e vários tipos de sucos naturais.

- Quantas pessoas vão tomar café conosco? – Eloar perguntou alegre enquanto escolhia um cookie de chocolate para mordiscar.

Thor faminto já estava devorando um pedaço de bolo.

- só nós dois... – Ele piscou e apontou para si mesmo – Estou em fase de crescimento, preciso me alimentar bem.

- Tenho raiva da sua genética avançada – ela completou enquanto o via escolher outro doce da cesta.

- Você não tem problemas com peso, é linda, não sei o que vocês garota tem tanta neura com peso, vivendo de dieta... – Ele disse enquanto mordia uma bomba de chocolate com limão. – Está até magra demais...

Eloar apenas escolheu outro doce e sorriu para ele.

- Não vivo de dieta, só preciso controlar meu amor pelos doces... – Ela então se apoiou no melhor amigo enquanto olhava para o lago, o brilho do sol refletindo na superfície o fazendo brilhar como uma joia. – Então quando é que você vai me contar o que esta aprontado?

Thor que engasgou com um pouco de suco olhou em direção de Eloar.

- Lemmie... Porque você acha que eu estou aprontando algo? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Porque, eu não sou uma pessoa que curte acordar cedo em um sábado e você muito menos, então todo esse esquema para tomarmos café longe de todos, deve ser um estratagema para você me contar algo, agora não importe o que seja, eu estou do seu lado, se for preciso esconder um corpo, eu até já pensei em um esquema para um crime perfeito. – Enquanto ela falava o sorriso de Thor ia se tornando maior.

- Um crime perfeito... Bom desculpe lhe dizer, mas teremos que guardar este plano para outra ocasião. – Ele então passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Eloar e enrolou as pontas em seus dedos. – Só queria um tempo para conversamos, parece que nunca temos um tempo para nós, agora que você resolveu namorar aquele grifinorio. – O tom de ciúmes de Thor não passou despercebido por Eloar.

- Hei, eu sempre vou ter tempo para nós. – Ela segurou a mão dele. – Não se esqueça, eu e você, somos para sempre.

Thor então riu.

- Sim, não me esqueci. Só não gosto do Jaslev...

Eloar então resolveu mudar de assunto, aprenderá que com Thor e Tristan o assunto Jaslev deveria ser evitado a todo custo, caso não quisesse uma discussão entre eles.

Então se focou no olhar de Thor e viu que tinha ainda alguma coisa que ele queria lhe falar, e sentiu que aquela conversa ia mudar tudo... Mal ela sabia o quanto.

Mas conversaram ainda sobre vários outros assuntos, Thor escutou atentamente quando ela relatou com detalhes minuciosos a semana dela e Thor contou sobre os treinos de quadribol e sobre a carta que Loki mandara a ele.

- Então, você vai ter outro tutor da confraria Mayfair? – Eloar perguntou a Thor quando ele tocou no assunto estudos.

- Sim, terminamos todo o conteúdo do quarto ciclo, então a partir de agora, vou ter aulas especificas nas áreas de atuação que me interessam. – Ele se espreguiçou. – Eu já fico cansado só de pensar e olha que eu apenas tenho as matérias que faltam no currículo de Hogwarts, imagina os Zabinis e Morgana, que tem todas a parte de magia ancestral Grega a mais, além das matérias daqui...

Eloar olhou para o amigo.

- Sério, eu acho o máximo vocês aprenderem essas outras matérias, conhecimento sempre é válido, porém, se sua mãe fez questão que você viesse para Hogwarts, seu pai não deveria lhe obrigar a estudar todo este conteúdo extra, e não é como se Hogwarts não fosse a melhor escola da Europa. – Eloar defendeu Hogwarts

- Não segundo, o velho, para ele a confraria é a melhor escola da Europa, e já que eles montaram todo um esquema para dar aulas particulares aos Zabinis, meu velho conseguiu que eles me colocassem no programa, e eu não posso desgostar ainda mais meu pai, sério... – Thor falou rindo – Pensei que ele ia bater as botas, quando soube que eu entrei na Corvinal, e com as aulas eu tenho um tempo extra com Selene e os outros...

- Sim, os outros importam muito – Eloar falou irônica.

- Lemmie, Lemmie, olha o quanto ironia está fluindo de suas palavras, você até parece mesmo uma Sonserina falando...

A risada contagiante de Thor fez com que Eloar risse também.

- Sinceramente, acho que um dia eu ainda serei uma Sonserina completa. – Ela apontou para o amigo. – Você deveria ter sido da Sonserina e eu da Corvinal.

- Seria ótimo, você ainda é aceita na Sonserina, não posso falar o mesmo de mim, tirando Jules, Sam e Lyra quase ninguém daquela casa fala comigo, e todo o stress de ter que adivinhar para entrar na torre... – Ele ponderou tristemente. – Quatro anos e ainda não me sinto aceito lá.

- Ok, isso vai mudar, você vai ser o herói do time de quadribol e eles vão lhe idolatrar...

- Menos quando jogarmos com a Sonserina, o Caleb nunca perde uma...

Eloar não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o nome de Caleb. Ele era incrível em todos os jogos.

- Sabia que o pai dele é conhecido como o Lendário Carlinhos Weasley da Grifinória, foi o responsável por uma sucessão de sete anos de vitórias para a casa dele! – os olhos de Eloar brilhavam, sempre achava que Caleb era subestimado.

- Bom, ele está seguindo os passos do velho dele – Bufou Thor. – Eu realmente deveria ser da Sonserina.

Eloar concordou com o amigo.

Foi quando percebeu que ele tinha um pomo de ouro nas mãos.

- O que está fazendo com isso? - ela apontou.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi o primeiro pomo de ouro que eu peguei em um jogo oficial aqui em Hogwarts. – Ele então entregou para Eloar – Eu trouxe como um presente para você.

Eloar sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

- Você deveria guardar, é importante...

Thor então sorriu aquele sorriso radiante que Eloar gostava tanto.

- Eu sei, por isso estou lhe dando, você foi a primeira pessoa que acreditou na minha capacidade, a primeira pessoa fora da minha família que eu amei, e o amor é tudo... – Ele então olhou na direção do lago.

Eloar segurou o pomo e ficou olhando para o amigo.

- Você também é importante para mim, se não fosse por você eu nunca teria compreendido o que é ter um motivo para voltar para um lugar... – Ela abraçou Thor – Tristan sempre estava indo e vindo entre o pai e nossa família, e depois quando papai realmente piorou e não ficava em um lugar por mais de uma semana, e o pai de Tristan o levou embora, você foi à única pessoa constante na minha vida, para quem eu sempre queria voltar não importar o lugar que meus pais me levassem, eu sempre queria voltar para onde você estava.

- Hei, você sempre terá a mim, somos para sempre lembra? – Thor disse sorridente espantando um pouco a tristeza da amiga. – Mas tem outra coisa que preciso lhe contar.

Eloar sorriu o encorajando.

- Lembra quando eu conheci a Selene? – Ele perguntou timidamente.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer – Ela riu – Você me escreveu a carta mais longa da minha vida, e ela poderia se resumir em um pergaminho simples se eu tirasse todas as vezes que você escreveu, "Eu encontrei minha alma Gêmea!" – Thor corou

- Não foi tantas vezes... – Mas resolveu não refutar a verdade.

- E levando em conta que você tinha apenas oito anos foi algo memorável, as pessoas não costumam conhecer suas alma gêmeas tão cedo na vida, ou pelo menos não costumam a reconhecer assim tão prontamente...

Thor concordou com a cabeça.

- Não sei explicar, quando a vi pela primeira vez, foi como se toda a minha vida ganhasse um sentido diferente, de repente eu soube que ela estaria em minha vida para todo o sempre. E quando ela sorria para mim, eu sentia como se estivesse ao ponto de desmaiar de tanta felicidade. – Ele parecia não ver nada ao seu redor perdido em uma lembrança. – A mãe dela sempre ia lá em casa, porém meu pai e principalmente minha mãe nunca deixavam eu ou Loki, irmos ao escritório do velho, minha mãe sempre dizia, que eles estavam conversando sobre negócios, e olha eu e Loki ouvíamos meu pai rir com ela, e ele sempre parecia muito mais feliz quando ela aparecia, ou ainda mais triste e nunca pude entender, então quando ela apareceu com os quatro filhos e o velho nos apresentou foi como se eu fosse atingido por um raio. Selene me atingiu e tudo mudou.

Eloar sentia a paixão do amigo o consumindo.

- E é por isso que amanhã vou oficializar nosso relacionamento, vou propor a ela. – Ele disse emocionado

Eloar o olhou atônita.

- Ok! Eu sei que vocês se amam, porém não acha muito cedo para um pedido de casamento? – Ela parecia perdida ao pensar no assunto.

Então Thor a olhou abismado.

- Casamento? – Thor corou – Eu vou pedi-la em namoro!

Então um riso de alivio percorreu Eloar.

- Em namoro? – Ela se levantou e olhou para ele que ainda estava esparramado na grama. – Você nunca a pediu em namoro? Você vive falando que ela é a sua garota, você esmurrou e estou falando da forma trouxa vários bruxos que deram em cima dela, e vive a beijando por ai no último ano, e nunca a pediu em namoro? – Eloar realmente não podia acreditar nisso, era uma das certezas universais de Hogwarts. Selene e Thor eram um casal. – Bom, isso explica porque Ian, Yago e Pollux vivem o olhando feio quando você aparece perto de Selene, vocês esta beijando a irmã deles, sem um compromisso formal. E por Merlim, explica porque Tristan parece que às vezes vai lhe amaldiçoar só de esbarrar com você por ai...

Thor que estava achando divertido a revolta de Eloar riu.

- Olha, eu apenas não achava que era importante um título, eu sou de Selene, sempre vou ser, nunca haverá nenhuma outra mulher que eu ame como eu a amo, é apenas a verdade da minha vida, porém recentemente, Tristan... – Thor parou por um momento como que escolhendo as palavras – Conversou comigo e me iluminou para algumas coisas importantes, e aparentemente uma formalização de compromisso é importante.

Eloar revirou os olhos e disse sarcasticamente.

- Jura, que foi preciso meu irmão ameaçar com alguma tortura para você perceber que ficar beijando a melhor amiga dele por ai sem um compromisso era pedir que ele o castrasse?

Thor a olhou horrorizado.

- Ele em nenhum momento usou a palavra castração – Thor não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada de dor em pensar – E não é como se eu não a levasse a sério, por Merlim, eu só tenho olhos para ela, é com ela que eu pretendo formar uma família, eu só não tinha dito formalmente...

Eloar riu.

- É por isso que Pollux vive flertando com Selene, e quando eu falo que ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso e não flertar com uma pessoa compromissada ele ri e diz que não vê isso, tudo faz sentido afinal – Enquanto Eloar fala mais para si do que para Thor não o percebe ficar vermelho.

- O Black flerta com a minha garota? – Eloar então percebe que não deveria ter dito nada e tenta o acalmar.

- E você não pode falar nada, não enquanto não formalizar um relacionamento com ela, mas se serve de consolo, ela não flerta com ele de volta, bom... Não realmente, só de leve, do jeito que ela flerta com as pessoas para enlouquecê-las...

Thor balança a cabeça para amiga.

- Ela diz que não é um flerte, e sim ser amigável, que a malicia está no modo que os outros entendem as ações dela...

Eloar ri.

- Thor, sério ela tem o flerte no DNA dela, não é maldade, ela é apenas sensual demais para a segurança dos outros, porém como eu disse, não é por mal, e ela nunca leva a sério, a única pessoa com quem ela flerta mesmo é você e nossa, é um nível totalmente diferente, se ela flertasse com... – Eloar ponderou por um momento pensando em um nome seguro, que evitasse que Thor fosse esmurrar a pessoa – Jaslev daquele jeito ele teria um ataque... – Ela riu ao pensar no pobre namorado

Thor balançou a cabeça desgostoso com o rumo do assunto.

- Eu estou mais preocupado é com os ataques que você tem causado a ele.

- E eu com os ataques que Tristan tem causado em MJ... – Ao ver que Thor ficou confuso com a mudança na direção da conversa Eloar completou – Tristan e MJ andam se beijando em alguns corredores escuros de Hogwarts... E quando eu digo beijando eu digo muito contato físico...

Thor não pode deixar de fazer um gesto de aprovação.

- Tristan é um cara de sorte...

- Até ele se apaixonar de verdade ou até algum irmão ou primo ciumento o trucidar. Pelo que dizem MJ está totalmente apaixonada, e Tristan mal parou de sair com a Thara.

Thor deu de ombros.

- Os dois são solteiros. Tem que se divertir. – Thor falou malicioso.

- Vamos mudar de assunto e não conte a ninguém sobre isso, ou Tristan me mata!

Thor confirmou com a cabeça.

- Selene sabe certo? Não gosto de omitir nada dela.

Eloar balançou a cabeça.

- Sério? Você conta tudo a ela? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, dá muito trabalho guardar segredos dela... – E riu. – Não tem por que guardar segredos das pessoas que você ama.

Eloar então voltou a se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- E já pensou como vai pedi-la em namoro? – Ela estava finalmente ficando animada com aquilo imaginando as melhores e mais românticas maneiras que ele poderia fazer o pedido.

- Sim. – E tirando da cesta uma caixa de giz de cera encantado envoltos em uma fita de cetim vermelha, estendeu para Eloar – Lemmie eu vou dar a ela todas as cores do meu amor por ela...

Eloar olhou para ela sem entender completamente e ele sorrindo apontou para a caixa.

- Aqui tem doze bastões encantados, eles podem gerar qualquer cor que ela desejar, basta ela sentir uma emoção ou pensar em uma cor e eles se transmutarão para atender a vontade dela, ela ama desenhar... Uma vez ela me disse que desenha não para os outros, porém para si própria, para calar as vozes em sua mente, que pedem para ser sentidas, para entender as emoções dentro dela, para exprimir o modo como ela me ama... – Ele então sorriu – Ela disse que o amor tem muitas cores, pode ser o vermelho das paixões incandescentes, o dourado da alma de um amigo quando ele está ao nosso lado, o azul da tranquilidade e da certeza de que o amor que sente é retribuído. Selene está sempre desenhando para mim, para concretizar uma emoção perfeita que ela diz que eu inspiro nela. Sabe Lemmie, eu sou uma pessoa melhor sob a luz do amor dela, e então pensei que essa pode ser a minha missão, meu propósito de vida, ser aquele que traz a cor para a vida dela.

Eloar sorriu para Thor, a emoção das palavras dele a invadindo. Tudo o que ela queria era amar de forma tão completa como ele amava e era amado. Toda a paixão que sentia por Jaslev às vezes a deixava sem ar, e mal podia imaginar se tudo o que sentia naquele momento pudesse aumentar ainda mais, assim como o que Thor sentia.

- Vai ser o pedido perfeito...

- Sim... – Ele então riu marotamente – Só espero que eu tenha sorte nos próximos pedidos, afinal vou ter que me superar sempre para surpreendê-la.

- Do jeito que ela o ama, você sempre vai emociona-la. – Ela tocou a mão dele o encorajando – Você sempre me emociona também, e imagina se todos soubessem desse seu lado incrivelmente romântico?

- Seria um caos – Ele disse alegre – E acabaria com todo o meu esforço para criar minha reputação.

Os dois amigos riram. E abraçados caminharam em direção ao castelo.

E quando cada um foi em uma direção diferente. Eloar levou a mão até o pomo que ganhara do amigo, e como em um passe de mágica ele se abriu deixando entrever um lindo pedaço de giz encantado em formato de estrela envolto com um pedaço de papiro que ela retirou delicadamente e enquanto ela olhava para o pedaço de giz ele mudava suas cores variando do azul, ao lilás, do rosa ao amarelo, do verde ao vermelho, do dourado ao prata... Banhando o rosto de Eloar de um mini arco-íris repleto de cores que a iluminavam.

Com o coração repleto de alegria ela encantou o papiro que voltou ao seu tamanho normal e pode ler o recado de seu melhor amigo.

"Querida Lemmie. Quero aqui formalizar o status de nosso relacionamento, parece que isso é o correto a se fazer sempre... Você é minha melhor amiga e desejo que todas as cores do amor sejam o tema de sua vida, e nunca esqueça que eu e você... Somos para sempre... Thor"

E a felicidade em miríades de cores inundou Eloar, sim ela e Thor seriam para sempre.

** Todas as Cores do Amor **

- E é por isso que este pomo de ouro é tão importante para mim... Pertenceu a Thor – Eloar então abriu o pomo e dentro dele o giz encantado brilhava ainda em uma eterna mutação de cores, se fixando ora em verde mar a cor favorita de Thor, outras em vários tons de verde e amarelo Sol a sua cor favorita. Ela sentia ainda a mesma felicidade a dominar do dia em que ganhará aquele presente. – E das cores do amor de minha vida ele sempre foi à cor que brilhou intensamente.

- Nossa isso foi legal – Merak olhava para o pomo ainda em busca da compreensão de seu valor, mas mesmo sem entender completamente a alegria de ouvir aquela história, a sensação de fazer parte daquela família o deixava exultante.

Eloar olhou para o neto com um olhar divertido, ele seria dos seus netos aquele que mais entenderia aquela história quando realmente crescesse, ela queria estar ali para vê-lo se apaixonar, mas sabia que seus longos anos estavam chegando ao fim, que logo iria fazer a última jornada e ia em paz, repleta de felicidade pela vida que tivera, estava ansiosa para rever rostos que o tempo lhe privará anos atrás...

Ela então voltou a olhar para a fotografia em seu colo, para o rosto tão alegre de Tristan, para Thor tão bronzeado de sol lado a lado com Loki, para Pandora tão feliz naquele momento que seu olhos estavam quase fechados de tão grande era o sorriso... Ela passou um por dos amigos... Vega e Pollux lado a lado, Vega abraçava forte Selene que ria enquanto Yan olhava em sua direção e não para a câmera, seu perfil denotava um sorriso, um sorriso que Eloar se lembrava de ter sido por que Selene estava pedindo para todos ficarem imóveis por um segundo, mas ela mesma tinha dificuldade em parar quieta, Morgana ao lado de Ginger e Charlie também olhava para a direção de Selene, mas seu olhar estava preso em Yan. E Caleb ao lado dela e de Yago, rindo de alguma piada que Morfo acabará de falar, este abraçava Ginger e tentava manter uma piscada de olhar imóvel.

Um momento perfeito em um verão curto demais. Eloar não precisava virar a fotografia para relembrar a legenda da foto, era uma piada deles.

_Sonserina em Férias + Ginger+Charlie+Loki. (Sim Thor você é Sonserina 3) Na Bela letra de Selene._

E com lágrimas presa no olhar que Eloar voltou à atenção a família, aos filhos todos emocionados também, os netos mais velhos sorrindo para Merak que ainda era jovem demais para entender todas as cores do amor, e olhava para o pomo imaginando nele o símbolo da primeira vitória de Thor, porém aos poucos e aos longos dos anos, quando ele conheceu um amor diferente daquele que conheceu em sua família, o legado do pomo de ouro se tornou sua história favorita. Então ele levou o legado à diante, contou aos filhos e netos quando eles visitavam a mansão da família e sentavam na sala que Eloar montará para guardar as relíquias que simbolizavam sua longa vida...

Repleta de lutas, perdas, vitórias... E principalmente amor...

**Fim de Todas as Cores do Amor © Vivis Drecco ® 07/11/2014**

**Nota de Autora: Hello amados leitores, eu sei que eras se passaram desde a última fic postada, eu sei o quanto é triste ter que esperar... Mas muitas coisas aconteceram por um bom tempo eu achei que não voltaria a escrever, era tão pouco tempo para me dedicar ao mundo das fics, porém eu tenho um apreço muito grande por minhas fics e um ainda maior por todas as leitoras e leitores, algumas são minhas mais amadas amigas... E por elas que nunca desistiram das fics do ciclo CI, e das demais eu estou voltando... Aos poucos irei finalizar as fics iniciadas, porém já aviso, que meu foco principal está em postar as fics do ciclo Secretus + C.I... São as minhas favoritas no momento e das de algumas leitoras muito importantes.**

**Sem Betagem prévia, pois a Beta é a aniversariante...**

**Então já agradeço a quem ainda estiver lendo e obrigada por esperarem.**

**Kisses a Lemmie em seu aniversário, Kisses a Carol Cunha,**Kisses **a Mariana... **


End file.
